This invention relates to a device for cleaning the interior of tubes, and more specifically to a device particularly well suited for cleaning the interior of curved tubes.
Over a period of time, the insides of fluid conducting tubes develop scales, rust, or other deposits. Accordingly, the interiors of the tubes must be periodically cleaned. This can be done by utilizing a plurality of cleaning devices which can be sequentially joined together to form a chain. The chain is pulled or pushed through a tube, and the cleaning devices have a scraper member which scrapes against the inside of the tube as the chain passes through the tube, cleaning deposits off of the inside surface of the tube. Preferably, the chain is flexible, permitting the chain to pass through a curved tube as well as a straight tube. Prior art devices of this nature are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,612,842; 1,912,137; 2,246,421; 2,544,290; and 3,778,859. These patents appear to show the prior art that is most relevant to the present invention.
As a review of this art will indicate, connecting and unconnecting prior art cleaning devices requires a significant amount of time and often requires external hardware or tools. In order to minimize labor and related expenses in forming the chain and in replacing individual cleaning devices, it is desirable that the cleaning devices be connected and unconnected as quickly as possible in a manner involving a minimum number of parts and tools. The cleaning devices of the present invention can be easily and quickly joined together in a way that requires only a minimum of skill and labor and no external hardware or parts. Consequently, it is believed that the present invention patentably distinguishes the prior art.